The present invention generally relates to a support structure for supporting a vibrator on a support framework by means of paired coupling elements and, more particularly, to a vibrator support structure having a frequency of vibrations within the range of, for example, 50 to 200 KHz and suited for use in an FM multiplexer, a hand-held computer, a video tape recorder and the like.
Hitherto, this type of vibrator has been supported by a rectangular support framework by means of coupling elements connected thereto at nodes of vibration thereof, and the assembly has been then accommodated in a casing with four-sided peripheral edges of the support framework sandwiched between casing halves. In this support structure, the coupling elements are susceptible to torsional motion under the influence of vibrations of the vibrator. The torsional motion of the coupling elements tends to be transmitted to the casing through the support framework, causing the vibrations to leak exteriorly of the casing. Once this happens, the characteristic of the vibrator is adversely affected. In order to obviate this problem, as shown in FIG. 1 of the accompanying drawings, it is known to use a buffer member 5, made of an elastic material such as rubber, between each casing half of the casing 4 and the support framework 3 supporting the vibrator 1 through the coupling elements 2. However, this known support structure requires an increased members of component parts in view of the use of the buffer members 5 and renders the manufacture to be complicated and time-consuming. The result would be that not only is the manufacturing cost high, but also the automation of the manufacturing process and mass production are both difficult to practice. In addition, since the reduction of size of the buffer members is limited in order to save the high cushioning effect, so is the reduction in size of the support structure as a whole.